gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Becky Jackson
Becky Faye Jackson is a senior at William McKinley High School. She made her first appearance in Wheels. She is a member of the Cheerios, is Sue's minion, and is one of the three characters featured on the show with Down Syndrome (the other two being Sue's sister Jean Sylvester and Becky's date in Prom Queen). Becky is portrayed by actress Lauren Potter. Biography Becky was born with Down Syndrome. In Wheels, she is a social outcast and has very few friends, with the exception of Brittany. She later tries out for the Cheerios, to which she is accepted. She is shown to be Sue's assistant, following her direction and always being with her. She is special to Sue because she reminds her of her sister, Jean. Season One Becky first appears in Wheels. In the episode, New Directions are having a bake sale to fundraise for the handicap bus to Sectionals. Brittany is out of her wheelchair, to Quinn's dismay, and is walking through the cafeteria with Becky. Finn tells Quinn that they are actually friends, and Puck mentions that Brittany is always cheating off of Becky's test papers in math class. Becky praises Santana for being a cheerleader. Brittany then encourages her to buy a cupcake, but Becky can't because she has no money. So, Brittany gives a dollar to Becky, who buys the first cupcake of the bake sale. Later, Sue and Will are holding tryouts for the Cheerios. Sue (as expected) doesn't accept anyone, but to Will's surprise she accepts Becky, who tried out with a jump rope routine. Will believes Sue has ulterior motives, but unknown to him she actually feels sympathetic for Becky, having a sister who also has Down Syndrome, saying that she just wants to be treated like everyone else. In The Power of Madonna, Sue tells the Cheerios, Becky among them, about the power of Madonna, and that they must date a younger man. She also says that she will acknowledge that members of the Cheerios no longer have a surname. Using Becky Jackson as an example, she says that from now she is just 'Becky'. Becky is pleased and claps joyfully. In Home, she is seen in a flashback watching Sue make 'The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse', a shake made to help you lose weight. Becky is disgusted by the ingredients. She is later seen getting weighed by Sue, losing two pounds. Sue says that she is no longer an outcast, and that she is just like every other teenage girl in America: sadly obsessed with vanity. Becky is mentioned by Burt in Theatricality, when he asks Finn if he would call her a "retard", after overhearing him say "fag" in the presence of Kurt. Season Two In Audition, Becky is watching tryouts with Sue. She shows surprise when Finn tries out, saying his performance is embarrassing. In Britney/Brittany, Becky informs Sue at the pep assembly that she just found out the Glee Club is doing a Britney Spears song. Sue puts her on red alert, and tells her to perform a rehearsed citizen's arrest on anyone who might not be able to control their hormones. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she dressed up as Sue for the Halloween, and, according to Sue, plans to dress as her again next year, but tells her she'll need to carry a trophy around when that happens. She trick-or-treats at the school for the Take Back The Night Club, but Will tells her that he forgot to bring candy for the occasion. Becky demands a chocolate bar, but Will says he has been to busy focusing on Rocky Horror. Becky quotes Sue, saying Rocky Horror is an abomination. She then shows Will a prerecorded tape of Sue's Corner, claiming that Rocky Horror pushes too many boundaries. When the tape finished she said to Will, "Give me my candy or I will cut you". In Never Been Kissed, she briefly appears after the girls' performance of Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, giving a note to Will from Sue, saying she wants to see him in the Auditorium. In The Substitute, after becoming principal, Sue has apparently made Becky her personal secretary. Becky wears a headset and is often seen carrying a clipboard. Becky claims that people need to have an appointment to see Sue and is later scolded by Sue for letting Mercedes in without one. Becky supports Sue's idea to get rid of junk food and is angered by the students rebelling against Sue. In Furt, Becky is still Sue's secretary and briefly appears as she takes Sue's letters to be delivered. She is then seen looking on into Sue's office when Sue's mother, Doris, shows up. In A Very Glee Christmas, Becky plays a role similar to that of the Grinch's dog, Max. She switches the tub of Secret Santas with a tub full of Sue's name only so that only Sue gets gifts. Later, she assists Sue in stealing the presents from the Glee Club, dressed as Max the dog. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Becky gives chicken cutlets to members of the Cheerios to enhance their physical appearance for their performance. She is also seen when Sue when she purchases the 'A950', a cannon that she plans to use in her Cheerios performance at Regionals. Later, Becky "baptizes" the Sue-Clear Weapon with a bottle of whiskey. In Silly Love Songs, Becky tells Finn she loves him (like many other girls in the school) and gives him a candy heart with the message "Be Mine", also asking him the same question. He says he will keep her posted. Later, she appears at Finn's kissing booth with several dollars, and tells Finn she wants tongue. Finn takes one dollar, and kisses her on the cheek, though she is still pleased. Becky is mentioned in Comeback by Emma Pillsbury, who says it was her who found Sue's suicide note. Becky appears briefly in Blame It on the Alcohol, playing the xylophone to begin and end the morning announcements given by Sue about Will's alleged alcoholism. In A Night of Neglect, Becky is part of Sue's "Heckling Club", along with Azimio and Jacob. During the night of the benefit, they boo Tina off the stage with their heckling, only to have Quinn come out and give them taffy to keep them quiet. They do not heckle during Mike's dance. During intermission, Holly gives them a pep talk, which results in them leaving the concert. The conversation reveals that Becky heckles people on the Entertainment Weekly message boards. In Rumours, Becky is the deliverer of The Muckraker and says to Quinn, "bite me, Fabray". In Prom Queen, she is briefly seen dancing with a boy, who also has Down's Syndrome. In season three, episode Yes/No we find out his name is Jason. In Funeral, Becky and her mom ask Will if Becky can join Glee due to being kicked off Cheerios (since she's a living reminder to Sue about Jean). Will politely declines since they're leaving for New York in a week. After Sue buries Jean she tells Becky she's back on the squad and has been promoted to captain. They hug. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, she and Santana Lopez are named co-captains of the Cheerios, resulting in them having an argument. In Yes/No, Becky asks out Artie Abrams. They go on a date but they later "break-up", since they never were officially dating. Later in the episode she is seen talking with Sue. In The Spanish Teacher, Becky gives Sue an injection for her fertility treatments and then confesses to making a complaint about Sue to Principal Figgins. Becky is worried that Sue isn't as focused on the Cheerios as she used to be. Sue thanks her for the feedback, and Becky is relieved that Sue isn't mad at her. Becky tells her Sue that she's going to be a great mother. In Big Brother, Becky shows up in Sue's office door, hovering without saying anything. Sue tells her that she is, in fact, interrupting. Becky tells Sue that she heard about her baby. Sue had learned earlier in the episode that there were irregularities in the test results for the baby, so she clearly assumes that is what Becky is talking about. When Becky says that she heard the baby is a girl, Sue smiles and says, "Just like you," and hugs her, thoughtfully repeating the phrase, indicating that the baby likely has Down syndrome. Becky offers up a parenting tip for Sue to work on her patience. right|thumb|185px|Becky sewing the white suit In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Becky is seen sewing the John Travolta outfits for the winner of the dance competition under Sue's orders. In Prom-asaurus, Becky is seen in the bathroom practicing her Prom Queen wave when Rachel tells her that she might not win. When Becky finds out she didn't make the nominations, she goes on a rampage through the school, particularly attacking xylophones. Sue tells her that she should calm down and that she should go to prom with her, to which Becky turns down. Rachel invites her to Anti Prom with Puck, Blaine, and Kurt, but at the party, Becky claims that it is boring. Later on, after Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt go to prom, Becky and Puck play strip poker, and she is upset about not getting Prom Queen. Puck then makes crowns out of an empty case of beer and crowns them Anti Prom King and Queen, and they go to prom and spike the punch bowl. In Nationals, she can be seen showing Santana thumbs up after the glee-club returns from their big competition. Apparently mending the feud between them. Personality Becky is kind, sweet-hearted,and wants to be treated just like everyone else. She makes the ambitious move to try out for the Cheerios, and in the end, is successful. Though she still has her positive attitude, she seems to have absorbed much of Sue's personality into her own, often making snarky or sassy comments, though it seems that she doesn't realize that this attitude is negative. She can seem offensive but, at heart, is a nice person. Relationships Artie Abrams Becky develops a romantic interest in Artie in Yes/No, and plans to get him. Throughout the episode, Becky's inner thoughts were heard about her love life. She requested a date, and he accepted, which both had a great time. She was later turned down on another offer, and ultimately dumped. She pretended to assume that it was because she was too intimidating, Then Becky really thought it was because she had "Downs", or Down Syndrome. Trivia *In Wheels, Becky is the only person to try out and make it on to the Cheerios. *Blame It on the Alcohol is the first episode that Lauren Potter, as Becky, is shown in the opening credits. *Becky was one of the only Cheerios that never had a ponytail in her hair, even a pinup. However, there are a Cheerios seen in Bust Your Windows, It's Not Unusual, and Run the World (Girls) who do not have a ponytails. *Prior to Season Three, she was the only person who tried to enter to New Directions but didn't get it. As of The Purple Piano Project, she shares this title with Sugar Motta. However, unlike Sugar, she was denied entry due to time constraints and was offered to audition the next year. *In Prom Queen, she is seen dancing with a boy named Jason. He was not seen after that though. It is revealed in Yes/No that she broke up with him because he likes Pizza and she likes Hot Dogs. *In I Kissed a Girl, Sue states that Cooter is the best thing to happen to her since the day she met Becky. *In I Kissed a Girl, Sue also says that she met a "sophomore named Becky Jackson". This would be erroneous because Becky was already a freshman in Season 1 and a sophomore in the next. This may either reveal that she repeated a year or another continuity error. *She and Brittany stated, in I Kissed a Girl, that they made out. This scene, however, was cut, and only shown in the promo. *She is really conscious about who she is as seen in Yes/No. *In Yes/No, Becky stated and proved she could alter her inner thoughts voice to whatever she pleased. In her head, she speaks in the voice of Queen Elizabeth's II, voiced by the actress Helen Mirren. This is because in her head she can sound like whoever she wants. *Declared war against xylophones in Prom-asaurus. *Crowned queen of the Anti-Prom. *According to Sue, both Becky and Brittany write in crayon, but Becky has better handwriting. *In Wheels, it is stated that Brittany cheats off Becky for tests. *She doesn't believe in making toast. (The Purple Piano Project) *She seems to be very picky when it comes to relationships. She broke up with Jason because he likes pizza and she likes hot dogs, she rejected Puck as a possible boyfriend because she doesn't like his mohawk, and she also rejected Rory because he smiles too much. *She has gotten meaner as the series progressed, probably because she learned it from Sue. Quotations Gallery Tumblr m3qp36uKxH1qdwpo5o1 250.gif Tumblr m3qnevq6Wp1r5dftzo1 r1 500.png 7ujG7.jpg Becky-and-puck-anti-prom-queen-and-king.jpg thumb.aspx.jpg 543805_1284940834539_full.jpg 20110316234230!Becky_Jackson_Glee.jpg beckyiii.jpg Becky_Jacksonn_1.jpg becky-and-mr.schue_.jpg ds100412-lauren.jpg gleetease4.jpg r10.jpg tumblr_lcj7o6C9aT1qzf34do1_500.png 130000.jpg 640000.jpg 434516_1272907361956_full.jpg Arite-Becky.jpg beckyfdsfsd.png Becky_Jackson_steals_the_Secret_Santas.jpg gal_glee_becky_helen_mirren.png glee99887.jpg sue_becky_510.jpg tumblr_lhanxyL5ij1qfbjvl.gif vlcsnap-2010-12-08-15h38m51s210.png Azimio-Jacob-Becky-NIGHT-OF-NEGLECT-glee-21033249-443-329.png becky-glee-subtitles-Favim.com-214608.jpg Becky-wont-share-the-co-captain-title-300x244.jpg Glee 388.jpg Glee-2x10-Becky-Sue-Sylvester-Cap-22.png gleemash6.jpg tumblr_ly25v9Hc4E1qdjisvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4le3w1sXN1r6f6cso1_500.gif tumblr_lxzk1vrd1M1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_ly0q9q9hAe1qkzwfeo2_250.gif tumblr_ly0qd57bJH1qabjgno1_250.gif tumblr_ly0w9lCIjX1qdqlhzo1_500.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo2_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo3_r4_250.gif tumblr_ly21mkxZV91qisblmo4_250.gif Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Minor Characters